


just my luck

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Family, Fluff, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inspired by Kiki's Delievery Service and Whisper of the Heart, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Kuroo Tetsurou is a dumbass, M/M, Magic, Sawamura Daichi is not one to be messed with, Spells & Enchantments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he's also a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Daichi has had the worst luck for the last couple of days and it all started when he bumped into an eccentric man with troublemaker eyes.





	just my luck

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by a a lovely walk in the rain and a friend asking me what Studio Ghibli film she should watch. The title is incredibly unoriginal but was inspired by a [film](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Just_My_Luck_\(2006_film\)) I rewatched and rewatched as a kid and it feels me with warm nostalgia ♡ ~~also screw rotten tomatoes this film is 100% in my heart.~~ Such a fun fic to write, thank you for clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it ♡:

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Daichi closes his eyes and prays to a god that doesn’t seem to be interested in hearing him. When he opens them again, he sees his shoe is still torn; the heel of it almost completely torn away from its leather base. He grits his teeth and lets out a loud frustrated groan, one that has people on the train with him send looks his way but he doesn’t care, he’s too far gone at this point.

The past few days have been abysmal.

His luck has taken a turn down piss street and it’s all taking its toll. He sighs into his hands, it’s been 3 long days that all started when he bumped into some guy with weird hair.

* * *

Daichi had been on his way to work, running a little late if he was being honest. He had passed by the local bakery to pick up some meat buns for breakfast, when he had bumped into a random young man who had looked at him funny. The man had bird’s nest hair, startling gold eyes and a smile that spelt trouble. 

Daichi had seen him around town before, snippets of him here and there, he was new. Had moved to town probably about a month ago, had made a show of announcing himself and all, some weird tradition his family had or something. But he never spoken to the guy upfront before; he was handsome that was for sure but had a face that said he was up to no good. 

“Hi.” The man had breezed out, his hands in his pockets and his smirk at full force.

“Can I help you?.” Daichi had replied deadpan, he wasn’t in a bad mood by any means but all he wanted was to enjoy his quick breakfast and get to work as soon as possible.

The man had deflated a little at his reply; his shoulders slumping and his smirk waning. He looked a little shaken and had flashed his eyes down to a small calico cat who almost seemed to be wearing an unamused expression. The cat had turned its head up towards the man and meowed at him grumpily, its equally gold eyed piercing the man as if they were having a silent conversation, it then scrapped its paw against his shoe as if it were warning him.

The man responded with an irritated tsk and shoved the cat back of his heel. The action had shocked Daichi, the jerk had no right to kick the poor thing.

“What is your problem?” Daichi had said, berating at the man who had snapped his head back to him in shock. 

“Huh?”

“You just kicked that cat! What’s wrong with you?”

The man whipped his head from Daichi to the cat and back to Daichi before shaking it rapidly and waving his hands about in a placating manner.

“No, no, no, no, you’ve got it wrong! He’s my cat!”

“That’s even worse!” Daichi said, cutting the man with a glare.

“No, that’s not— I mean— he’s— Kenma, explain!” The man looked back down at his cat as if he had really expected it to start talking and come to his defense.

Daichi had just given the man a bewildered look and was about to berate him more before the town’s clock toiled announcing the new hour.

_9am._

“Shit!” Daichi had gasped, he was officially late for work. Giving the man one last side eye, he went around him and hurried off to his station.

“Wait! I just wanted to— Damnit, Kenma!” The man shouted after him as Daichi moved away from him. As he turned a corner onto the next street, Daichi had looked back one last time to see the cat meowing loudly and scratching at the man’s ankle. 

Good, it's what he deserves.

But what he didn’t see however, was how the stranger had looked at him and in desperation had emitted sparks that looked like sparkler lights from his fingertips while his cat looked on in disapproval...

* * *

  
After he had left the eccentric man, his luck had taken a turn for the worst. 

He had just missed his train into work, the next one was delayed by 21 minutes making him even later for work. When he finally got in to the factory on time, he had a harsh scolding from his boss Ukai, who despite being a great guy had a strong hatred for lateness which had been instilled in him by his grandfather. After that, the engine he had been working on exploded, even though all prior tinkering with it had resulted in zero faults. A plane propeller fell from its wing and would have crushed his leg if not for Asahi thinking quick and pushing (winding him actually) out of the way. He had spilled his lunch which had consisted of his favourite food: Shoyu Ramen and when he passed by the bakery on his way back from work, a customer walked out with the very last curry bun as he entered.

His luck was at an all time low. 

And for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why? What had happened? It wasn’t just a random bit of misfortune; it felt like a planned attack, like someone or something was out with the sole purpose of giving him the worst week imaginable.

Trudging home with his torn shoes, feeling gravel enter through the wide gap, just beneath his socks, Daichi is beyond done. He has half a mind to call in sick tomorrow and just lay low until this storm cloud passes over him.

Entering his apartment, he trucks over a pair of shoes that aren’t his and just manages to steady himself before he falls to the floor. With another huff of anger, he kicks off his shoes, picks them up and tosses them in the nearest bin. He hears a chuckle and looks at his roommate and best friend Suga who is sat painting near an open window.

“Still with the terrible luck, Daichi?” He says bemused. 

Daichi grunts at him unamused with his cheer, he walks to their couch and collapses on it. Exhausted, he closes his eyes and sighs. It’s only been 3 days but he feels like he’s aged 5 years with the stress he’s been through. 

“I don’t know what to do, Suga. It’s like I’ve been cursed or something.”

Suga stands and walks into their kitchen humming, he pops something into the microwave and brings out a can of black tea for Daichi. Handing it to him, he sits back on his stool before his painting.

“Maybe you should see our local witch, I bet he can help you with your curse.” Suga says as he picks up his paintbrush again.

Daichi snaps his head up from where it had been reclined on their sofa.

“Our what?”

Suga looks at him, giving him that look. The one that says _Really, Daichi? Do I seriously have to tell you this thing that you should already know?_

“The new witch that moved in about a month ago? Gold eyes, messy black hair, a cute little cat?”

Daichi sits up at the description, the image of the man he met a few days ago popping into his head immediately. 

“Wait, wait, wait. He’s a witch?”

“Yes, Daichi.” Suga says with an eye roll, “I can’t believe you didn’t know that. We were there remember? When he announced himself in the town’s plaza and went on about his family tradition of moving to a new town and settling there as the resident witch of the area.”

Daichi does remember that, but he hadn’t been paying much attention to what the man had been saying, kinda like how he isn’t paying much attention to what Suga is saying.

“—nd he set up a little shop where he offers his services, little spells for people, good luck charms, stuff like that. Tooru bought me one, it was a cute little black cat with spiky hair.”

“He can cast spells?” Daichi interrupts, the gears in his head slowly turning.

“Daichi, he’s a witch. Of course he can.” Suga says as he dips his brush into a new shade of blue. “Maybe he can help you with your dilemma, cast a little good luck spell on you or something.”

“That asshole!” Daichi roars, jumping to his feet. “It was him!” He looks at Suga with his eyes accusatory, his arms raised in indignation. Suga just looks at him like a parent would at a child blabbering nonsense. 

“ _Daichi_ , I have no clue what you’re on about.”

Daichi explains everything, he had made sure Suga knew all about his bad luck, his friend had even witnessed it when they had been making dinner and the blender lid that he had made sure he had secured slipped open and sprayed puréed tomato all over Daichi. But he hasn’t told him about the man, about him kicking his cat, about him trying to talk to it.

When he’s done, Suga just looks at him for a minute before bursting into laughter. Daichi gives him a look, the kind that says _Really, Suga? I’m having this terrible dilemma and you laugh? Oikawa is rubbing off on you in the worst way._

Calming down, Suga stands up and walks to the kitchen, as he does so the microwave alarm goes off and he takes out its contents, puts them on a tray and passes it to Daichi. 

Not one to say no to food, Daichi begrudgingly takes the plate of miso soup and curried rice and begins eating. As he does so Suga gives him a pat on the shoulder.

“If that’s the case just go see him, I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding Daichi. Visit his shop, stay calm and ask him to change your luck back to normal, that’s if he actually cursed you that is. I haven’t met the guy myself, but Tooru says he’s a good guy.”

“Oikawa’s idea of _a good guy_ is not one I trust.” Daichi mutters before stuffing his mouth with more rice.

“I’m going to ignore that insult to my boyfriend because I know you just want to be grumpy.” Suga says in a sing song voice, one Daichi ignores as he switches on the TV and continues eating.

Daichi thinks about the man who he’s sure cursed him, and despite Suga’s comment for him to stay calm, after the last few days he’s had, he is definitely going to give the jerk a piece of his mind.

* * *

Two days later, it’s a Saturday and if Daichi hadn’t been keen on listening to Suga’s advice of staying calm before he definitely wasn’t going to now.

The past two days had taken the cake.

He had sprained his ankle.

He had been soaked when a passing car sped over a puddle.

He had lost his house keys and had to wait cold and hungry outside his apartment as he waited for Suga to come back from a date.

He had burnt his tongue on his morning coffee.

He had sneezed and blown the blueprints for the new plane he was designing straight into the turbine of another plane that Asahi had been testing, and had to watch as they were shredded to pieces.

So it was safe to say that he was in a foul mood, one that this so called witch was going to feel the full force of.

Walking up to the little shop Suga had directed him to, Daichi’s heart sinks when he sees that it is closed.

Of course _, of fucking course._

He looks around, trying to find any clue as to where the man might be. In the corner of his eye, he sees the calico cat from before and whips his head to look at it properly. 

It regards him like it has been waiting for him, and after an awkward stare off, Daichi finds himself trying to talk to it.

“Where’s your owner?”

The cat doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even meow, just turns on its heels and begins to walk away down an alley Daichi wasn’t even aware of.

He follows as best he can, with his ankle still healing, keeping up with the cat just barely. They come to a staired hill and the cat bounds up the steps easily while Daichi huffs and puffs his way up. When they reach the top, they pass some residential houses till they come across a small clearing, a park with people enjoying the sunshine.

The cat stops and looks back to Daichi who is bent over, hands on his knees, catching his breath. The cat gives him a look like it’s sympathising with him. 

When Daichi stands back up, the cat strolls over to a park bench where its owner is sat taking a nap. His arms are crossed behind his head and his face is raised towards the sun. With his eyes closed, the man seems to be happily taking in the good weather.

The image of the man who has caused all his torment for the last few days, sitting there without a care in the world makes all the blood in Daichi’s body boil. Forgetting his tiredness and sprained ankle he stomps over to the man to let his anger known.

“You!” He shouts angrily, making the man on the bench bolt upright. Upon seeing him, the man’s confused face becomes ecstatic before quickly morphing to fearful at Daichi’s stormy expression.

He stands up quickly and although he’s a head taller than Daichi, seems to shrink under his gaze.

“Um...hi.” He manages to get out, his gold eyes blinking in surprise.

“Don’t ‘hi’ me! Take it off me right now!”

The man blinks at Daichi again and his eyes flicker down to his body.

“...Your clothes?” He says with a bit of mirth slipping into his voice but it only serves to infuriate Daichi all the more.

“The curse you put on me.” Daichi says dangerously, his voice just above a growl. “Don’t act smart with me, I’ve had the worst last couple of days of my life and it’s all your fault!”

The man looks confused for a second before his expression turns guilty.

“It wasn’t a curse _per se_ , more of a little hex.” He says as he rubs his neck and gives Daichi a nervous smile.

Which was really not the best thing to do as it serves to just make him explode.

“Are you out of your mind?” Daichi roars, startling a couple that walks by but he doesn’t care. His glare is venomous and the man almost whimpers at the sight of it, he raises his hands in a placating manner and backs away from Daichi a bit.

“I-I j-just thought that maybe you’d c-come see me again if you were having a little bad luck!”

“A little!? I’ve almost been critically injured, lost important progress at work, lost my keys and got locked out of my home yet you have the audacity to say little!?”

Daichi is furious, he doesn’t care that he’s making a scene and that people are walking around them or outright avoiding their vicinity.

“Why on earth would you do this to me? What did I do to you?” 

The man deflates at Daichi's anger, looking increasingly guilty and remorseful. He looks to his feet as his cheeks go pink.

“Nothing! I-I’ve just seen you around town and wanted to see if...y-you’d maybe..like to get coffee or something?”

Daichi looks at the man bewildered. Of all the possible reasons for the man to put a spell on him, this wasn’t the one he had been expecting, _far from it_.

“You put a hex on me, one that endangered my life and livelihood…..all because you wanted to go on a date?”

“I didn’t mean for it to be such a strong spell! I just meant to give you a little bad luck, like you’d lose your favourite watch or some—”

The man sees Daichi’s unimpressed, borderline disgusted expression and shrinks a little bit more.

“Shit, I’m really sorry.” He says as he runs a hand through his hair, he looks away from Daichi as he swallows hard. “I’ll just— umm…yeah.”

He stumbles over his words as he lifts his hand and flecks of light emit from his fingertips. Daichi’s anger cools as he watches, transfixed as the light dances from the man’s hand. It only lasts a few seconds before it dies down and the man looks back at him.

“It’s done so, I’ll just—” He gestures awkwardly behind him and shuffles away quickly, not before stuttering out one more awkward apology.

Maybe it’s the fact that the little light show is the most exciting thing he’s witnessed in awhile or the fact that his ankle is throbbing so much he almost delirious but Daichi finds himself oddly endeared by the witch who walks away from him with his head down.

So against his better judgement, he calls out to the man.

“Hey, wait!”

The man snaps his head back and looks at Daichi with apprehension in his eyes. He slinks back to him awkwardly and waits for Daichi to speak. 

With a sigh, Daichi finds himself saying the exact opposite of what he came for.

“After the last couple of days I’ve had, I guess I could use a coffee.”

The impact of his words are immediate, the man brightens instantly and when he smiles, showcasing white teeth. Daichi feels his heart flutter ever so slightly.

“Really!? That’s great! Let’s do it!”

He sticks out a lanky hand and despite his mind telling him it’s a bad idea, Daichi takes it for a surprisingly firm handshake.

“I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Sawamura Daichi.”

* * *

“So, let me get this right...you got hexed by a random guy, had the worst few days of your life and then decided not only to date him but to marry him as well?”

Daichi looks at his son who is sitting on his bed giving him an unimpressed look, one that reminds him of his own and chuckles.

“When you put it like that...I guess it probably wasn’t one of my smartest decisions.”

Ojirō stretches and stands up from his bed.

“Well, thanks for the story and all, Dad, but I still want to leave tonight.”

Daichi looks at the clock on the wall and shakes his head.

“It’s already 9pm, if you leave tonight you’ll be too tired to find anywhere go to rest, you can leave tomorrow.”

Ojirō snaps his head to the clock and groans, he looks at his dad like a stubborn child.

“You tricked me!”

Daichi fake gasps and he moves past his son and pats him on the shoulder.

“I did no such thing, you were just so wrapped up in my thrilling story that you lost track of time.”

He doesn’t have to look back at his son to know that he’s scowling, his brown eyes holding anger in the same way his own do.

But he turns back nonetheless and sees the cute pout on his son’s face.

“Aren’t you too old to be pouting like that, Ojirō?”

The young man doesn’t respond, instead turns on his side, lying on his bed facing his window. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, so come eat okay?”

Ojirō grunts in response and Daichi chuckles again as he leaves his room. He walks down the stairs to see his husband wrapping his arms around their other son, Chihito who looks done with his antics.

“Dad, come on!!!”

“Just one more night! You can go tomorrow, it’s a full moon tomorrow anyway! Much better view from up there!”

Chihito sighs as he tries to pull himself from his father’s grip, Daichi looks on with love in his eyes. 

“Okay, okay fine! Just let go! You’re cutting off my blood circulation.”

Kuroo lets go off his son for a second before engulfing him in a bear hug and giving him a wet kiss on the cheek.

“Dad, gross!” Chihito shots as he pulls away from his dad, he brushes past his other one and gives him a look that says _how do you manage to put up with this guy?_ as he rushes up the stairs to his own room.

Daichi walks into the kitchen where his husband beams at him.

“I take it Operation: Keep The Kids Home One More Day was a success on your front too?” He says with his signature smirk.

Daichi walks past him to get himself a drink from the fridge.

“Yes, but I didn’t have to resort to begging.”

“A man has to do what a man has to do, Daichi.”

Daichi sighs as his husband’s words.

“It’s enough though, Tetsurou. We can’t keep them home forever. They’re already sixteen, they need to leave.”

Kuroo sighs as well as he leans against the kitchen counter. 

“I know, I know but I can't help just wanting to keep them for a little longer. They’ve grown up too fast.”

Daichi moves towards him; he leans against him and put his head on his shoulder.

“True, but think. This is probably how your parents felt when you left home.”

“Nah,” Kuroo says with a snort, "They couldn't wait to get rid of me, I stayed home till I was 21."

They share some laughter together and muse over fond memories of their life as they look out of the window at the partial moon that hangs in the sky. Their town is especially beautiful at night and it shows; its lights shine in the distance like glittering jewels.

“Hey,” Daichi says nudging his shoulder. “When they leave, it’ll be just the two of us.” His tone drops suggestively at the end of his sentence and Kuroo’s forlorn expression turns to one of an indecent nature.

“Ohohoho,” He says as he takes his husband by the waist. “However should we spend our newfound freedom?”

“Mmm, I’m sure we’ll think of something.” Daichi says as his hands creep up his husband’s lower back, their faces closing in on each other.

“Well, I’ll still be here so please refrain from doing anything to scar me.” A deadpan voice comes from the entrance of their kitchen.

They turn their heads downwards to see their small calico house cat. Exchanging a look between them, they roll their eyes simultaneously before replying him.

“Shut up, Kenma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, Kuroo is so dumb. "Hmm, let me hex this really hot guy so I can see him again instead of ya know, just talking to him like a normal person." I love the idea of Kuroo's charm and wit falling to pieces in front of Daichi, like all of a sudden he just can't think of anything smart to say and just turns into a mess. Also, cat Kenma just condemning in silence is a mood. For people not family with the movie Kiki's Delievery service at the age of 13 young witches have to leave home and become a resident witch for a random town/city. But I changed the age to 16 because 13 is too young!! So, Kuroo is Kiki, Kenma is Jiji and essentially Daichi is Tombo since he works in an aviaton factory. Daichi following Kenma was a refernece to Shizuku following Moon in Whisper of The Heart, which is my favourite movie of all time ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this fic and if so, please let me know! I'll see you in the next one ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡


End file.
